The Ultimate Rejection
by Meg6
Summary: Harry loves Oliver Wood, but Oliver is disgusted by this and.....well you have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter One

The Ultimate Rejection   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to the ultimate genious, J.K. Rowling. 

This story was written by someone else and it was really great before   
we warped it (we were just really bored and hyper). We hope they don't   
mind and we're not mocking your story or you. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Groggily, Harry Potter opened his eyes to see his   
best friend, Ron Weasley standing above him. Ron handed Harry his glasses,   
and poked his shoulder. "Oy! Happy Christmas, Harry!" Harry put on his   
glasses and sat up.   
"Happy Christmas, Ron!" They grinned at each other, then Ron dashed off to   
wake his girlfriend, Hermoine Granger.   
"OY! HERMOINE! PRESENTS! Looks like you got loads of books again!" Harry   
smiled at his friend's antics, then wondered vaguely if his obsession, Oliver Wood was awake yet. He stood up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out   
of his eyes. Turning to his trunk, he pulled last year's sweater from Mrs.   
Weasley out, and put it on. No sooner had he tugged it over his head, then   
two arms slid around his throat, cutting off his breath and circulation. Harry smiled,   
and   
tilted his head to look at Oliver Wood, who was glaring back angrily.   
"I was hoping that you were awake," he told him. His lips hit the wall as   
Oliver turned away in disgust.   
When Harry got back up, Oliver pulled out a BFG 10k from behind his back,   
and tried to kill Harry. Harry smiled, atempted to kiss Oliver again and   
briefly, tasted dust from the floor to which Oliver had pushed him, and   
then   
was pushed by Oliver, down the stairs to get the hell away from him.   
The Weasley twins had stuffed an extremely unwilling Percy into a fireplace   
and set it afire. They themselves were dressed as   
Snape, and they were stealing presents, while singing, " Oh Potter, you   
rotter oh look what we've done, we've stolen the presents from everyone!".   
Lee Jordan was telling anyone who   
would listen that he had wanted to be Minerva McGonagall , but they had   
deftly refused insisting that Snape would be angrier if he had dressed   
up as his girlfriend. Oliver was strangling Harry because he had tried to   
share one of the large armchairs, while accepting their gifts.   
Later, at the Christmas feast, [AN: Where they served the Who pudding and   
the roast beast...^_~] Oliver was proudly torching the expensive new   
Quidditch robes that Harry had   
gotten him, and was shoving Harry up the chimney.   
After the excitement of the day had finally calmed, and most everyone had   
gone off to bed, Oliver sat in the Gryffindor common room, watching the   
crackling   
fire which he thought to be destroying Harry. Harry's eyelids were   
drooping, but he was managing to hide it very well. He leaned back further   
into the flames, as his lovely raven hair caught fire."Are you happy,   
little one?" he asked, gauging Harry's neck with a shiny silver spoon.   
"I wish it would stay Christmas forever, so that I could always have this   
moment," Harry replied dreamily.   
"Ah, but you're forgetting Saint Valentine's Day, you bastard," Oliver   
laughed evilly.   
"Oh, yeah." He snuggled into the fire, resting his head on the white hot   
brick behind him. "Mmm...love you, Oliver..."   
Oliver placed a gob of spit on Harry's cheek, then started up to the dormitory   
dormitory, carrying the corpse in his arms. Oliver changed a   
heartbeatless Harry into his pajamas, put   
him in his bed, pulled the covers up to his chin, then poked him in the eye and left him for someone to find in the morning.   
"Catch this snitch, Harry!" he cackled, throwing a small ball at Harry's lifeless body, watching it bounce off. "Happy Christmas." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: Special, special thanks to the ultimate camel and Harry Potter fan, Jenna, who really really really really helped me with this (she probably wrote more of this than I did.....ok...she did, it's under my name 'cause she doesn't have one) Please R & R and flames are welcome (we will use them to toast 'smores!!!) Much thanks for reading! 

- Meg and Jenna   
zee chameaux 


	2. Chapter Two

The Ultimate Rejection   
Chapter Two   


* * *

disclaimer: I AM J.K. ROWLING! ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE MINE MINE! (this my friends...is why therapists get paid)   


* * *

Oliver awoke in the morning feeling splendid! He had rid himself of that nuisance the previous night and was now free to be straight! Ahhh...how relaxing it was to think of the crackling flames and the spoon gauging that took place! All these happy thoughts were broken when he looked at Harry's four poster. Surely someone would have noticed by now that he ceased to be, he thought. But there was Harry...singeless and breathing. DAMN! What the bloody hell is this!? He strode over to Harry's bed and shook him HARD by the shoulders. HARRY! HARRY! Harry opened his eyes and said, "yes my dearest? What is it?" Oliver looked furious. HOW CAN THIS BE???? Oliver sprang from the room in search of something: a bow and arrow, battle ax, A SPOON!! ANYTHING!!! "AH HA!" he shouted triumphantly, spotting Dean's slingshot and a bag of shattered glass from the previous night. He leapt at it and, returning to Harry's bedside, proceeded to fling shards of glass at him. As small, deep cuts appeared one by one on Harry's forehead, Oliver became unsatisfied. He grabbed Harry and dragged him downstairs where he sat him down and searched in vain for something to (in his own words) KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD with.   
Just as he was about to give up and commit suicide, Ron and his lovebug, Hermione entered looking fluffy as always. He spotted and old, rolled up Daily Prophet in Ron's hand. He snatched it away with a quick "can i borrow this?" and without waiting for an answer, dashed over to Harry. He advanced slowly and when he was close enough, smacked Harry, repeatedly, as hard as possible over the head. Harry just looked at Oliver and said pleasantly, "I know that the only reason you hurt me is because you love me. Perhaps you know no other way to express your love?". Then Oliver shouted rather abruptly, "EXPRESS THIS, SCAR BOY!" and threw Harry from the room, out the window, and watched his body hit the sidewalk. What gave him even more enjoyment than the sight, was the lovely SPLAT sound it made when it made contact with the cement below. As Oliver decided to check that he was definitely pulseless this time (just to be sure) he noticed... 

TBC.........   


* * *

  
Sorry bout the TBC but I gotta check with Meg. Thanx for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU!! Flames are welcome (for what else would i use to toast my s'mores?) Also, no offense to gay or lesbian people. This is not against them, but against Harry's all too persistent love for Oliver. SO, NO OFFENSE MEANT, PEOPLE! 


End file.
